Emerald Black
by fairyprncss90
Summary: Chapter one is being rewritten so I AM VERY SORRY! i will try to have it and chapter two rewritten for a more enjoyable reading. Once again i am very sorry, i will have it done as soon as possible, thank you
1. A Faithful Encounter With A Hunter

Some say that when you do something it not only affects you but affects those around you

I guess they were right

before i was even born there was a prophecy made about me that basically said that me and only me was able to defeat the dark lord Voldemort, but you know what? I really wish that

there wasn't a prophecy about, I really wish that my parents didn't have to die, sometimes I wish that maybe I should have died that night with them but none of my wishes come true,

they never due and they never will because I am immortal, I can never die.

**A Faithful Encounter With A Hunter**;

A man looks around the ship yard, making sure to keep out of peoples way as they go by, with wonder filled emerald green eyes. He stood at 5'9 with waist length silky black hair pulled

out of his face into a braid, with bangs framing his effeminate face, he notice that there were a group of people boarding a ship that was going to travel down one of the ghost paths in

space and he figured that something was going to happen so he decided to go along seeing as he had nothing better to do, thought it may even be a little fun, so he got to the ship

and when he boarded he saw something that made him shiver in excitement, a man was being chained to one of the seats in the far back away from prying eyes, and what he saw

amazed him for the man was muscled, not like some body builder but like a miner, a man who actually worked for a living, and he knew who he was too even though he had never seen

him before, the famed Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The man decided to go over and talk to Riddick but he head to wait til the others where gone seeing as no one was supposed to be here, but what did he care? he could still do magic

and as such he could make himself invisible if he had to, but he decided not to, so he waited for about five minutes and got up and walked right up to Riddick and said "Hello" Riddick

looked up at him and said "Hello yourself beautiful" Riddick watched as the man in front of him gave off a smile giggle "My name is Harry, whats yours?" "The names Riddick, what are

you doing on a ship like this?" "I noticed that this ship was using a ghost path and see as there is a pretty long way between stops i figured i come along just to see if anything

happens, thought i might have some fun if it did" Riddick chuckled a bit and said "I like you, your not like the other humans that are around" "So you think I'm not human? That i might

be something else?" "Maybe, maybe not, I don't really care either way, its just another means to surviving in life" "What if I told you that I was a vampire?"

Riddick looked at Harry for a minute or two then said "Doesn't matter to me" Harry laughs and says "I like you" and before he could say more foot steps were making there way towards

them "Looks like I'm out of time don't worry though I have a feeling that we're going to see each other again and maybe if I'm right there might be something else along with it" "Lets

hope so beautiful, cause i like you too, certainly an interesting little vixen" Harry giggled, he walks up to Riddick and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips "Mmmmmm tastes good too"

Harry giggled some more and left giving Riddick a nice view of his ass "Very nice" he says before Johns walks in ans says "Who are you talking to?" "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Whatever were about to take off soon so just sit tight and I'll see you when we land" "Nighty night"

**Out in Space After Take-off**

The alarms were blaring, the ship was taking heavy damage from an unexpected meteor shower, the ships captains and crew woke up to try and steer the ship clear but it was too

much and no matter what they tried it seems that the ship was going to crash anyway, but the realization came too late, the ship crash landed on the nearest planet taking the entire

crew and one of the captains along with all but a few of the passengers to deaths hallways.


	2. Something Creeps Beneath The Sands

**Something Creeps Beneath The Sands**

The ship crashed onto a desert planet that hold little to no life as far as the eye could see, but what the survivors didn't know was that 1) there was life, they just couldn't see it and 2)

they just so happen to have crashed at a most inopportune time, what it is has yet to be seen. Harry walked around the remains of the ship looking for anything of value when he once

again came upon Riddick. "Well, what have we hear?" "Just enjoying my free time" "I can see that, do you need any help or do you have everything under control?" "Don't worry my

beautiful, with the way the ship crashed i can leave anytime I want" and to prove his point he pulled his arms down to his sides, got up and walked over to Harry "Hm, I wonder what it

would be like" "Whats there to wonder" "I wonder how it would feel when i drink your blood, would it give us a sexual high? make us yearn for each other in ways that we could only

dream? would your blood tell me that you are my destined one? the one that was made for me and only me?" "I don't know, why don't we find out" but before Harry could say anything

is came Johns and on immediately spotting Riddick, he had is gun out and pointed straight at his head. Of course neither one of them was worried, so Harry walked up to Johns and said

"Is that really necessary?" Johns still keeping his gun trained on Riddick replied "He's an escaped convict, you can't be too careful" "Oh I'm sure I can handle him officer, I might not look

it but I am very strong" Johns gave Harry a disbelieving look "Don't believe me do you? then how about I take a burden of those shoulders of yours" "Yeah, and what would that burden

be?" "I watch Riddick for you while you take care of the little sheep walking around outside, puts less stress on the body" Harry said while patting Johns' shoulder "And why would i let

you do something like that?" Harry looks over at Riddick and says "He doesn't believe me" he turns his head back to Johns and said "Alright then how about this, we'll wrestle, if I win I'll

watch Riddick with no interference from you or the wannabe captain and her merry little crew of survivors" "And what if I win,huh? what do I get?" "Then I'll leave you alone, you get to

do whatever you want though don't think for a second that I won't get my say in whenever you and miss disaster decide to plan out every little detail, there are other people stuck on

this rock not just you and her though in my opinion, I would rather leave her here" Harry said though the last part he whispered quietly to Riddick which made him grin. "Okay, fine, I'll

take you up on that challenge, but don't start crying when you lose" so they turned around to prepare themselves and when Harry looked at Riddick he gave him a wink and a sexy,

alluring smile that basically told him that Harry was going to win "So what are the rules?" Johns asked "No below the belt, anything goes, one round, winner takes all, with Riddick as

the judge as well as nothing illegal" "Alright, you ready?" "Lets dance pretty boy" was the reply, they slowly circled each other, looking for any weakness' in their opponent, when

suddenly Johns makes a lunge for Harry's middle hoping to catch him off guard, unfortunately for him Harry expected that kind of assault and so prepared for it by quickly side stepping

and grabbing his head in a head lock, John put up a fight and quickly got out of the hold, they circled again, when Harry sent a jab at Johns' head hoping he'd duck, and true to his

prediction he ducked falling straight into Harry's knee that sent him falling backwards to the floor where harry quickly put Johns in an arm lock, Johns struggled for five minutes to try and

dislodge Harry from his arm but seeing no other way out he tapped Harry's leg thus ending the match. Harry and Johns both got up from the floor breathing heavily and Johns said "Well

I guess next time I'll have to be more careful now won't I?" "I guess you will, now will you hold to the agreement?" "Sure, you can look after him for all I care one less thing for me to

worry about" then out of no where Fry enters the room and says "We might have a problem here" "And that would be what Fry?" "We found a hole next to some spires about 100 feet

out from the ship and Zeke decided to go and see what was down there, we waited 20 minutes until we heard screams and Zeke hasn't come back yet" "All right I'll come and have a

look at this hole your talking about" was Johns' reply "What about Riddick, what are you going to do about him" "He's no longer my problem, he's Harry's now, won him fairy and square,

also gives me more time to figure out how the hell were going to get off this planet" "Whatever" Fry turns around and walks out with Johns following right behind her "Well that was

interesting" Riddick said looking at Harry who no longer looked out of breath "Of course it was, as a vampire one has no reason to breath" "Is that so?" "Of course, the only reason i do

it is out of habit. Now I am going outside to have a look around and let you have fun with your freedom, but don't worry we'll finished what we started when I get back, alright?" "Your

not holding out on me are you, beautiful?" "Nah, just want to explore some and see what that hole thing is all about, I have a feeling that it is not a good thing that its there in the first

place" and with that Harry walks out into the sunlight and quickly notices that there is three suns not one 'bloody hell, I am so glad i became immune to the sun after 1,500 years other

wise my dust would be glass by now with all this heat' so he walks over to where everybody is gathered and notices that they are arguing over something so he walks over to the Holy

man 'Imam' he remembered and asks "What are they arguing about?" "They are trying to decide who should go into the hole to look for Zeke" "Ah" was the reply until he heard "I think

Harry should go down in the hole" from Fry and Harry responds with "Excuse me? who in their right fucking minds thinks that I would go down the Devil's Hole just to find some

prospector who you think is dead, if he doesn't come back after you hear screaming then it was more than likely that Zeke was attacked by something and is thus dead and don't think

about forcing me either 'Captain' I'm not having any of your bullshit" "Besides Fry" Johns cut in "It was your idea in the first place, so don't you think that you should go instead?" "No,

Harry is the smallest person here not counting the kids, so it makes more sense that he should go" "What a compelling argument Fry, send the 'smallest' person down in the hole, I'm

starting to think that your bipolar as well as a discriminator to people who are vertically challenged" retorted Harry "I am not bipolar nor do i discriminate against short people it is only

logical that since you are the smallest adult here you should be the one to go down the damn hole to go and find Zeke" 'I can't believe I am doing this, if I get out alive I am skinning

that bitch until she is numb with pain'"Alright, fine if it will get you to shut the fuck up, I will go down the god forsaken hole" "Good now tie this rope around your waist and crawl into

the hole if your in trouble just tug on it and we'll pull you out" "Whatever" Harry said as he tied the rope around his waist and crawled into the hole once in he lifted up his hand,

whispered a few words and in his hand was a small ball of light and so he walked forward, at first he didn't see or hear anything then after 10 minutes he started to hear a sort of

hissing sound, kind of like a zipper on a jacket going up and down, it started small at first then it got louder and more frequent, Harry started to panic a little bit and sped up to try and

put some distance between him and whatever was down there pretty soon he came upon some sunlight through a hole in one of the spires, at which he noticed something in the

middle of the lit circle, what it was, was a boot with the foot still inside 'Well at least we know what happened to Zeke' Harry jumped when the strange hissing sound came out of no

where closer than ever before, it was now that Harry started to get scared and gave out a yelp when something slapped his wrist. He twisted around, searching for whatever it was

that lurks beneath the surface, he turns again when something hits his back, it was then that he knew that whatever is was that was down here did not have any tolerance for light, so

he did his best to stay there until he was once again hit only this time it knocked him out of the light and when he looked to see what it was, he saw that it was a lizard-like creature

with three triangular points coming from the center of the head, he also noticed that they have no eyes and that they seemed to burn in even the smallest of lights, but this moment of

distraction was all the creature need so it leaped toward Harry giving him little time to react, Harry managed to move to the side a little but it was not enough, the strange creature

latched onto the left side of Harry's waist while its claws tore into his chest. Harry screamed in pain, struggling to get away from the carnivorous beast, but at first nothing seemed to

work, until he managed to get his feet under him and with little strength pushed the creature away from him, he got up and ran as fast as he could back to the open spire that he had

found, he climbed up and started pounding on it and shouting "Hey! I'm over here! Come get me the fuck out this thing!"a second later the spire crumbled away showing Riddick and,

the boy Jack, who start pulling Harry out the hole and cutting the rope as soon as he was on the ground "I heard you Harry" Jack said "I heard you and got Riddick" "thanks Jack" Harry

said weakly as Riddick picked Harry up and took him back to the ship.


End file.
